


Два сердца

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета: просто Нэд





	Два сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391916) by Solar Flare. 



> Бета: просто Нэд

Она другая. Ее мать это понимает. Она не кричит, когда ее вытаскивают из теплого материнского чрева. Потом она часами смотрит на все, что ее окружает, словно охватывая вся картину целиком. Замечая детали, которые новорожденный замечать не должен. Когда ее купают в первый раз, акушерка удивляется, что она молчит, в отличие от любого другого новорожденного, оторванного от материнской груди. Как будто она чему-то учится, наслаждаясь ощущением воды на своей коже.

Она растет. Она по-прежнему не такая как все. Ее глаза изменили цвет, но в них словно содержится тысячелетнее знание, что удивительно для столь юного существа. Ее отец далеко, он так и не узнал о ее существовании. Но она существует.

Она редко плачет, она по-своему послушна. Ей не нравится, когда ее обнимают; ее мать подозревает, что возможно она – аутист. Она довольно сосет грудь, а насытившись, сразу же словно отталкивается от матери всем телом, отвергая комфорт, обычно такой нужный младенцам. Лежа в своей кроватке, она не сводит пристального взгляда с мобиля, который мать вешает над ней.

Она растет, и ее можно описать словом “неземная”. Кажется, ей вполне хорошо наедине с собой, она редко говорит, но когда, все же, заговаривает, делает это очень серьезно – так, словно ей ведомо вселенское знание. Порой так сложно привлечь к себе ее внимание, а потом она внезапно поворачивается и бросает пронизывающий взгляд, словно прожигающий дыру в твоей душе.

Однажды за ней приходят и забирают ее. Ей всего пять лет. Но кажется, что так должно быть, словно это было предначертано ей. Она все равно не выжила бы в этом мире, она слишком хрупкая, слишком красивая, слишком умная. Все должно было случиться именно так.

Так что ее забирают. Подключают к системам жизнеобеспечения. Она не жалуется, и не плачет, даже когда иглы вонзаются в ее вены. “Она – не такая, как мы, – говорят они, – возможно, она не чувствует боли, как нормальные люди”.

Ее мать думает: может быть, это так, потому что у нее два сердца, как и у ее отца?


End file.
